Choumen Tai
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 丑门台 | Pinyin = chǒu mén tái | Alias = | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = Su Ming | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao | Occupation = | Affiliation = | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Devil Realm Continent (originally) Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Seventh Mountain and Sea | Planet = Tiger Cage | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = At minimum 7-Essences Dao Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 59 | Manhua = | Book = 1 , 3 , 6 , 8 , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = You…. I know your bloodline. I know where you’re from…. You…. Do you want to know why you could see me in that other world all those years ago…? You…. Do you want to know what world that was…? I came here for you, and I’ve been waiting a long time. Come to me. Come to me here…. You will know the truth about everything! | Speaker = Choumen Tai calls to Meng Hao | Book# = 3 | Chapter# = 295 | Introduction = is a recurring character. He was originally from Tiger Cage. He is apparently a disciple of the The Devil, who was a Transcendor. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Book 2 Wounded in battle, he fell to Planet South Heaven in the form of an enormous corpse, which attracted the attention of all the great powers. Book 3 On one occasion when the discarnate souls of the Black Sieve Sect attempted to pursue Meng Hao, he interfered to protect Meng Hao. Later, he called out to Meng Hao, who answered his call. He explained his story to Meng Hao and charged him with returning his legacy to his home planet. To help him, he gave three gifts including, information from the Dao Divinity Scripture, something called Immortal Shows the Way, and some Immortal Qi. Book 6 He contacted Meng Hao when he was forming his immortal meridians, told him that he didn't perish and that it was his clone that fell on planet south heaven then gave him a bit of the starry sky of Pāramitā’s world to form his 120th Immortal meridian and reminded him to come to planet Tiger Cage in the Seventh Mountain and help him revive someone in the future. Book 8 After the war with the Outsiders of the First Heaven of the 33 Heavens broke out, Meng Hao went to Planet Tiger Cage on the Seventh Mountain and Sea. He went there to fulfill the request Choumen had made to him thousands of years ago regarding passing down his legacy in Planer Tiger Cage. Meng Hao went there and, while trying to open the secret cave Choumen Tai told him about, found that it was very suspicious and was about to stop until Choumen Tai's soul appeared and begged him to continue. He told him that this is necessary to revive his master. In return for Meng Hao helping revive his master, he promised to help Meng Hao turn a Paragon into his own puppet, which is what caused the creation of Paragon Puppet Eegoo. Book 10 Meng Hao, once again, met Choumen Tai, this time next on the Devil Realm Continent. Choumen Tai confirmed Meng Hao's speculations regarding the puppets of Allheaven and also informed him about the only way to destroy Allheaven, on the behest of The Devil. He then took the Li Clan and left the Vast Expanse. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Choumen is a made up surname. As for the meaning of this name, each of these characters has multiple definitions. Here are the links: Chou, men and tai. (Source: Wuxiaworld) | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Immortal Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Male Category:Seventh Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beseech the Devil/Characters Category:Beseech the Devil/Affiliations Category:Pursuit of the Truth/Characters